


Land of War

by angieeestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieeestyles/pseuds/angieeestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 2025, corruptness and war has risen. North America and South America has been battling for 10 years to gain all land and power. Nobody has won yet due to the same equal power made by them... The Military... Ferdinand Military academy. The Northern state. That's where Drew and Nigel stayed to fight the war. They honestly didn't want too but do they have a choice? When you're 15, man or woman, you are forced to join the academy due to government's regulations. You are trained for your skills and abilities to be used in the war. They hated this whole war especially the government... who wouldn't right? They believe that there's something more than winning this war. They believe that government is hiding something from them. Something big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#  The Miltary 

August 23rd, 2025.  
Ferdinand Military Academy  
 _Drew_  
\--

"Another 3 laps.. AND QUICK!"

Trainer Grey uses his whistle and points to his right. Damn, among other physical trainings, this is the one that I hate.

Racing.. but do I have a choice?

**"SOLDIER! GET ON YOUR FEET AND RUN"**

I start running as fast as I can until I joined the group. I passed a few students along the way. One was trying to catch up with the rest of us and slowed down for a bit then got back to running as fast as he could. He always catches his breath every now and then but tries to hide it in front of trainer Grey. I focused back on the field and jumped one wheel and another after another. Next is you need to duck and crawl all the way until there is no more ropes above you. So I duck and crawled. Trainer Grey whistles again and shouts. I didn't hear what he said this time. Maybe it's for the people running behind. When will he ever give a break right? Well this is military school. Every trainer and professor has to be strict for us students to excel. I don't hate them that much but that doesn't mean I like them. I just don't like the way how we're _trained._ The next obstacle is when you need to climb up a wall and reach the top then jump down using a rope. I climb up until I reached the third placer in our group then jumped down until I passed him. The next obstacle is when you grab a gun given by another trainer and shoot the targets at the sides while running. I shot 3/5 targets and caught up with the 2nd placer until I passed him. We put our guns on our sides and kept running. I'm about to catch up to the 1st placer. _Finally.._ You could say this 1st placer is very athletic and smart. Her name is Ally. She can dodge all the obstacles, every jump, duck, skip that we encountered. She stared at me and grins. Sometimes I don't know whether she's mocking me or just trying to be friendly.

The last obstacle was just to run until you reach the finish line. I ran as fast as I could to keep catching up with her. I look at her again for a moment, she doesn't even feel nervous or some shit like that. She just waved her hand to her friends. I focused back on the tracks. Only a few feet away and we're almost there. I can beat her.. I can beat her.. I CAN BEA-

Fucking hell I didn't beat her.

"Better luck next time boy" She laughs a little then walks to Trainer Grey to be pinned with a silver medal on her uniform. I crouched down and catched my breath. If she wasn't a girl, I would try and beat her down. I don't hate her.. she's just too full of herself.

"Lost to her again?" Nigel grabs my shoulder and laughed. I brushed off his hand and smiled. "I'll beat her next time. You'll see" We both walked to our respected lines and stood to where Trainer Grey says to stay. Ally stood next to him, all chinned up and smiling at us like she just won some beauty pageant. Even for the guys. "Look alive!" We all stood straight and saluted to Trainer Grey with two fingers across our forehead and stayed in that position. "As we know, you all need to be more agile and quick. I saw and observed your actions from back then until today-" he looks back to the track field then us "-and none of you have guts to finish this fucking track properly" He looks down and laughs to himself.

I hate him. I bet all of us do except Ally of course.

"See this soldier here-" he looks and smiles at Ally "-has given excellent, excellent output than the rest of you. Ally has shown progressive output over the years since she was put in Hawks. She was once like all of you when she began but she became a pro. She climb numerous walls, shot all the targets in range.."

Not this shitty remarks again. Every damn time. _When is he going to stop?_ I know that being in the Hawks section means that you have to train harder and harder to excel to the Eagles section. In your first step to this academy. you are automatically put in the Hawks. Trainers and professors train you mentally and physically until you are qualified to be in the Eagles. Everybody praises the Eagles. They are praised by their excellent skills and abilities. They are sharp and strong. They're the perfect soldiers that the government would gain for the war. To sum it up, being in the Hawks section sucks ass. 

"Soldier, what did you say?"

Ally and Trainer Grey looks at me. He gave a command for us to dismiss our salutes and points to my direction. Everybody turns around, all eyes fixed on me. Shit did I say something out loud? How the fuck did he even hear me? Trainer Grey walks closer to me. I stood there with nothing to say.

"Soldier, can you repeat what did you just said?"

I stared at him for a while because honest to fuck I didn't say anything out loud. He couldn't possibly hear my thoughts... What in the fucks world does he want out of me? Trainer Grey stepped further but still looks at me then grins.

"Looks like your running out of time soldier. You got defeated by a girl. By the time that your 27, she might've graduated and well you? You might still be in the Hawks. Ain't you something to say bad to her?"

I swallowed hard.

"I didn't say anything bad to her Trainer Grey" I looked him straight in the eyes to tell I was telling the truth. From the corner I see Ally giving me her usual mocking face. Nigel looks at me with sweat on his chin. I spoke again "Trainer Grey, I didn't say anything bad to Ally.. I apologize sir"

Trainer Grey turns around to face Ally. "Apologize? I didn't say you could apologize. I said _repeat what you said_ " I swallowed hard again. "Some guts to say something awful to Ally here, Drew. Drop down and give me 50" I loosen my position and tightened my fists.

"But Trainer Grey-!"

Trainer walks back facing me and screams.

**"DO IT NOW!"**

I dropped down and started doing push-ups while everybody watched. My legs are already sore from all the training today. I felt my right leg cramp but I have to continue. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes as I felt a huge soar into my cramped leg.

"FASTER SOLDIER! IS THIS WHAT YOU TRAINED FOR?!"

I felt his boots above my fingers,

"PATHETIC!" _Fuck._ I didn't even realize he leaned closer to my ear. _20, 21 22, 23, 24.._ That's all I could here and care right now. I felt his boots move away from me and the whole class follows.

**"SOLDIER. YOU ARE NOT TO STOP UNTIL YOUR AT 50, UNDERSTAND?! NOW MOVE! CLASS IS DISMISSED!"**

The doors close as I keep on counting. _31,32 ,33, 34, fuck this, fuck this shit, fucking hell, 38. 39._ How the hell did he even hear me say anything? Does this school have some microscopic earpiece given to every trainer now that students aren't aware off?

_45......46....47....forty fucking eight..._

My left leg started to cramp. I screwed my eyes shut and screamed while sweat pours down on my forehead to my nose and drips off to the ground.

"50!" I let myself drop and exhaled heavily, eyes still closed.. I couldn't feel both of my legs. The ground is cold with a little sweat that dripped from my body a while ago. I don't even care anymore. I just want to lay down and rest my whole body on the ground.

\------

12:00pm   
Break time  
 _Drew_

I walked slowly with both of my legs still sore from the push ups. Everybody stared at me... whispers and giggling is all I can hear while I placed my hand to my face to wipe any remaining sweat. I think my arms are starting to feel sore as well. I tried to ignore it until Nigel grabs one of my shoulder and shakes me. I screw my eyes shut. "Hey Drew. You okay there buddy?" Nigel looks down to meet my gaze then gently puts his hands on my free shoulder. "I'm fine" I smiled to him and nudged him away from me.. just to take away his weight off mine. We sat to one of our usual tables in the left corner near the doors of the cafeteria. I look around again to see if everyone is still staring. There goes Ally and her friends looking at me again. I think they're the girls who I heard giggling. Psh, girls. On the opposite side, I see the Eagles section eating as much food as they can. They all look fit. Both women and men. In their side of the cafeteria, they can be served with red wine and icy juice while in the Hawks section only gets water and the best one yet, Root beer. God, why do they have to be treated like they're worth diamonds? I get that the Eagles section is one of the prestige and elite group in this school. But is it really necessary for the food to be divided into two?

"Here. Foods on me soldier" Nigel passed some burned burger steak to me and root bear. "Thanks" I nod at him and opened the can of beer. Root beer is the expensive one in this cafeteria. Good thing Nigel is wealthy enough to get one of those.

"Hey bro" We look up to see Gamma who sat down next to Nigel and pats his head like he's still a kid.

"Get off me Gam!" Gamma. He's name is quite famous among the Hawks. He's sharp and agile just like an Eagle. He's just like Ally but not a total asshole. Nigel once told me that he gets annoyed just by hanging around with his brother every time we go back to our rooms in the basement. I don't get why he's annoyed by Gamma. I looked up to him. Everybody in the Hawks looks up to him. And did I mention he's not an asshole?

"Hey Gamma" I nod my head to him and smiled. He nods back to me and punches me in the shoulder. Thank God the pain in my arms has settled down.

"Heard that you've been causing trouble with Trainer G" Gamma leans closer and looks at me. Gamma is in the seniors division. Word got out as soon as quickly i suppose... Actually, i'm not surprised. "Doesn't matter" I took a sip of my beer and ate a piece of steak. I cringe on the burned ones.

"Ahh this is why your kinda famous with some of these women here. Girls likes those attitudes. Keep it up-" Gam grins at me then took a sip of fresh juice. Probably given by the professor "-Words been spreading out with the professors now. You two be careful now you here?"

"We know what to do Gam" Nigel rolled his eyes at his brother. Gamma laughs a little then stood up to meet his group of friends which are also incredibly famous. "Catch up again later night" he waved his hands to us as I smiled. Nigel didn't look back.

"What's the deal with you and your brother?" Nigel was eating a part of his steak and looks at me. "Nothing. He's just really annoying. I mean look at him-" We both look to where he's sat "He doesn't even want to hang around with us at the table. He's too busy gaga-ing to his friends."

"He's just friendly-" I laughed a little "-and because of him, your family is wealthy enough to buy fresh food unlike the rest of us. Probably why you can treat me lunch and buy expensive beer in our section" I looked back to Nigel and took my last sip of beer.

"Guess so. But I still think he's annoying"

\---

7:42pm  
North America Government Building.  
 _The Raven_

"All units, report"

"Raven is not on sight over"

"Copy that over"

"Snipers, report..."

"Snipers?"

"Snipers do you copy?!"

"....L...Lieutenant! Raven is on site! I repeat, **RAVEN IS ON SIGHT!** "

"Fucking hell. Greens, move out move out!"

Another one in the gutter... and another one in the trash. This is all boring to me. Are they even trying? Oh and one more soldier turned back against me? I'm afraid this wasn't his lucky day. I jumped one wall to another to reach him as swiftly as possible. I grabbed him using my left arm and put two fingers at the back of his neck and suddenly he fell asleep. Huh, another boring one I suppose. All these snipers, these "greens" all fell asleep with their guns hugged tightly against their stomach. Is this what the military trained them for? Pity...

I walked quietly without clanking my boots on the floor. I grabbed every food and medicine I needed and jumped out the window as fast as I can and then run. Why not kill them? Guess killing them wasn't my style. I'm not going to use my skills on such boring people.

**"RAVEN HAS ESCAPED. RAVEN HAS ESCAPED"**

"SOLDIERS, front and center!"

Oh why isn't it the colonel? About to beat my ass I guess. I jumped from one building to another to take a closer look. Handsome young man... about the age between 22-25... 5 gold medals on each side of shoulders...

"There!" The colonel points to my direction and all guns started shooting at me.

Too bad he isn't smart... I dodged all their bullets quickly and got back to the ground. Who is he pointing to anyway? As always... boring. Boring people are boring.


	2. The Recruited

August 24th, 2025  
6:00AM  
 _Drew_

We woke up the next morning to do some physical training such as jogging and shouting North all the way, _North will prevail!._ It's sounds like an oath made for the north but it's just our usual shouting routine. No one is to be late in this exercise or else, they will cut the budget for you to buy food during breaks. To think being served shitty food is enough.. I look around as we passed by some familiar buildings. The biggest building in the north, _the capital_ is the government's building. The academy lives right next to it. I couldn't tell who are the exact people working inside because I haven't seen them in person. They said that only the higher ups could see the people in the government. We don't even know who the Fuhrer is but rumor has it that he can fight 100 men with a slice of his sword even without the help of his private soldiers.

What kind of government doesn't make an appearance to their people? _Psh,_ some "perfect" government we have here. The people in the unfortunates hate them. I hate them. When I was little, ever since dad... passed.. I started to dislike the government. I blamed them for everything that happened to dad but mom always said to me,

_"Because of the government, we are still here and alive. Look alive sweetie. Your father did his best during his service in the war"_

I decided not to argue with her because it was true. If it wasn't for them, we would be wondering outside the state to look for food and shelter. But I believe there was something more than what the government is showing us. I kept telling it to Nigel. He seems to agree with me too. He hates how the government provides for families like us and how there should be a division between the wealthy and the poor.

"Soldiers, keep it up!"

I look up to see one tower. In the tower, I see the colonel watching below. The colonel used to be in the Eagles section. He's famous for his ability to study about the south's weakness and use it against them. The Fuhrer saw some potential him and ordered the General to make him a Colonel.

"Morning" Nigel bumps his shoulder to me when we're far from the Trainer's sight. I didn't answer Nigel back and kept staring to the colonel. Somehow, I can feel that he always watches me.. I know it's impossible but I can feel it.. I shake the thought away and look back to Nigel.

"The colonel again? Why do you need to stare at him every morning like that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Nigel laughs a little then looks back at me "Drew, are you gay?" I punched him in the shoulder as he laughed even more. "Shut up" I rolled my eyes and focused on our tracks. Nigel stopped laughing as we pass by the trainer again. He leans closer to me and whispers "Did you hear about what happened last night?" I exhaled a little "About this Raven thing? Yeah I heard it. I'm disappointed actually-" I laughed again "-how can one theft escape the most secured place in the north? The building is raining with greens and snipers. It's impossible to escape them. The greens and snipers are composed of graduates from the Eagles" Nigel laughs "They should start recruiting from the Hawks then. Maybe we're more _agile-er_ "

Our group finished the last round and stopped to where our trainer is standing. We saluted to her while she salutes back. "At ease soldiers" she signals us to sit down so we could listen for updates from the military. She usually says that the Dove section has made another new medicine or discovered how to cure injuries/diseases in an instant. The dove section are the students who are trained mentally by making medicines. Their tests include curing a soldier that was injured in the war. And in their graduation, they need to make their own cure for future use in the military. The one who made the most outstanding cure was Olivier Jay Watson. She was the smartest among the others. She won 5 gold medals on each test and on her graduation, she created this medicine that can reconstruct broken bones of the body in an instant. After her graduation, her batch never saw her again. They said that she is now working for the government to be a private doctor for the Fuhrer. I guess working for the government means giving up your identity to the state.

Somebody came to our field and whispered something to our trainer. She gave a surprised look to the person but she nodded and dismissed him. "Today is a very special day soldiers, you must be very lucky-" she grins "-the Hawks are invited to see the recruitment." A recruitment? it's the middle of the semester... why would the military want to recruit at this time? Is it because this soldier is someone special? This made me excited. This is the first time that the Hawks will be able to watch this event.

"Present yourselves with fresh uniforms quickly! Class dismissed!"

\---

8:00AM  
Auditorium  
 _Drew_

We form a single line to get to the Auditorium. The Hawks have been there but never with an event like this. That's the reason why it made me all pumped up. To get in the military, they have to use force. We have never been recruited or been watched to be recruited. They say only things like these happen to special people and they're usually put in the Eagles section right away. Probably why only the Eagles get to see events like this. I wonder who could this mysterious kid be? Is he even a kid? A teenager like me? Or a someone like Gamma? Will he be put in the Hawks or in the Eagles?

Professor Anna, the representative of Hawks faced us before we approach the main doors. "Okay soldiers, since this is your first time to attend the recruitment, I expect best behavior. No one is to shout at the recruiter. No one is to talk to the person 2 aisles below or above you. Posture should be sitting up straight with most etiquette behavior. That means hands on your lap and chins up high-" Professor Anna inhaled quickly "-Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She turns herself to the door as two escorts opened it for her. Our seats were located at the top portion of the auditorium where it is divided by two. The other half is the Eagles. They looked at us with surprise expressions and started to whisper to one another. I felt myself blush when one girl looks down on my uniform and back to her friend with disgust. I brushed my shirt carefully and sat down. _What's their problem?_

Nigel was sitting 3 aisles above me so I can't even talk to him. Gamma is in the front row just 3 aisles below me and 3 seats away from Professor Anna. I squint to see the stage below. There are 2 rows of soldier on each side of the corner. The door near the stage opened and 3 soldiers marched in with somebody in the middle. Professor Anna stared at us to see if we're still maintaining our best behavior.

It's the colonel.

So he's also part of the recruitment. Before sitting down he looked at the top and waved to the Eagles. Their representative told them to stand up and smile then they bowed down altogether. He stopped waving then looked at our direction. I felt myself tense when I saw him staring at us. I still feel like he's still staring only at me.. Professor Anna told us to stand up, smile and bow down. We look back to the colonel and he smiled back. 2 girls at my right looked at each other and giggled. I look back to him to see that he's still smiling. His eyes are focused on us but somehow i really feel like they're fixed on mine. I shake my thoughts away in my head and try to focus on the soldiers next to him.

Another batch of soldiers came in. Professor Anna stared at us again quickly then back to the stage. We remained standing as well as the Eagles. The man standing in the middle of the soldiers was wearing glasses and these pair of white gloves. 6 medals pinned on each of his soldiers. That's the Brigadier General. This is the first time I saw him. He never shows himself to our morning jogs like the colonel. I only heard rumors about how he was famous for discovering future attacks coming from the south. He waved his hands at the both of us as we bowed our heads again. He turned around to face the colonel as they nod their heads and sat down. Professor Anna signaled us to sit down as the Eagles did the same.

The Brigadier General signaled his men on the stage to move back down and stay behind him and the colonel. They were replaced by four muscular men while holding a sword, an axe and a nun chuck in their hands. The 4 men separated in the stage and place themselves on each corner. I swallowed hard. Who is this person being recruited? Are these men plan to kill that person?

On the side of the stage we saw a person walking to the center. I looked at him closely, His hair is tied up to a bun, only wearing a green shirt with pants and boots. He's about 5'8 ft tall. He looks young. Maybe between the age of 21-23. He looks too simple. What's unique about him?

\---

8:45AM  
Auditorium (center stage)  
 _The Recruited_

I remember when they all detained and locked me inside an interrogation room last night. My hands are tied with cable wires and I was guarded by 4 men. The man with the white gloves and glasses asked me many questions. He asked me where did I came from or am I spy from the South. All I said was "No". I came from the outside looking for some place to stay during that night until 10 soldiers held me off. I remember fighting them all at once before one soldier caught me by surprise and tied my hands tight behind my back. The next thing i know, I was in the interrogation room. Now I'm in this stage with the same guy smiling at me. The man next to him just stared at me with his arms crossed. I looked up to see two divisions of people. All eyes are fixed on me. I focused on the guy with the glasses. I keep forgetting he's the Brigadier General. He nods at his men and suddenly I felt them all running towards me. 

First was the guy with an axe. He swings his axe from the top but I caught his movement right away and grab his arm, twisting it while I run to his back and kicked him out of the stage. Next is the guy with the sword. I dodged by jumping high enough to land on his shoulders. I open my legs further to get to his neck and twisted it until he fell down lying unconscious. Next is this guy about to punch me from my right. I tried to fight it off with my left hand but he grabbed me and grins. I twitched a little while he grabs harder. I quickly kicked his jaw with my right knee high enough to send him flying 2 feet above me then I grab a hold of his neck with my arms and pushed him to the ground. The last guy was holding a nun chuck. He didn't run to me like the others. He just stayed in his position swinging his nun chuck around him. I stood up carefully and put a fighting stance. He started to circle around me carefully. I watched him. I focused on using his nun chuck against him. We both dashed at each other. I tried to punch him in the abdomen but he stopped me by using the nun chuck. I grabbed the chance to get the nun chuck away from him then swing it against his arms. I twisted his arm to his back. He looks at me and grins. He pulled his arm to the front forcefully making me lose my grip and hit the wall. I screw my eyes shut as I felt a strip of blood from my scalp. I opened my eyes quickly to see him about to punch me. I instantly dodged it then i grab his arm and throw him at the back of the stage. I felt my hair on both of my shoulders. _Son of a bitch cut my only hair tie._ I dashed to him quickly while he's still paved on the wall and gave him numerous punch and kicks until he felt unconscious. I jumped away from him with my fighting stance to wait for him but he wasn't moving anymore. I suddenly heard clapping from above then a laugh from behind. I moved quickly behind me as I saw the Brigadier laughing while the colonel claps. From the top, I saw many faces with awe.

"Very well done" I look back to the Brigadier. I want to punch his face until he wasn't recognized anymore. _But I can't.._ The audience at the top sat down and got quiet. The Brigadier and the colonel sat down and talked to each other.

Did I do well? Was I already qualified? I looked around to see the men I fought. They we're still unconscious. I cringe and tried to look away. I needed to do this. I agreed to this.. I have to face it. I just hope I didn't kill them..

"What is your name now?" The Brigadier calls me. Huh, like hell did he forgot my name when we just met yesterday while interrogating me. I didn't speak.

"of course, Harry now wasn't it?" Harry Edward Styles?" I didn't speak again. "Yong man, you can excel in this school of mine. With powers like yours, the military will have such great power against the south-" He stopped and stared at me closely "-you are against the south. Am I right?"

I wasn't against anybody. I'm not taking sides of anybody. I just wanted to rest for the night. I just need to look for somebody. Somebody long gone.. somebody I miss every night of the day. _Sarah.._ she was my little sister who was banished by my state from the east. I didn't understand why would she be banished. She gave excellent services for our soldiers. But she was gone and I needed to find her. I ran away from home and tried searching for her in months. Then I came across the Brigadier saying that he'll help me look for her while I help him win the war against the south. He forced me into helping him and he looked like the only option I had in that time so we both agreed to each other's terms. He also promised not to kill me for injuring 10 of his men.

I nod my head.

"Marvelous. You will be in the Hawks for now-" He point to the audience on his left "-welcome aboard soldier" The Brigadier bowed his head as well as the Colonel.


	3. Mysteries

12:30PM  
Cafeteria  
Drew

"HE WAS AMAZING!" Nigel swings his food at me and drinks his water. I couldn't disagree. That person was truly amazing. Hell, it was like fighting with the wind. You can't slice or beat it. All those armored 4 men coming at him all at once then he dodged and used their attacks against them. My face was full with awe. The Hawks and Eagles section was very quiet. Everybody enjoyed watching that person fight with the men. It's like watching an action movie if you call it that way.

"He's name is... what was it again? Harry Edward Styles?" Nigel raised one of his eyebrow. "Yeah. Harry. Nice name for a nice guy."

I laughed "You haven't even talked to the guy". Nigel bites his food again and smiles "Trust me, when I say that a person is nice, they're nice"

I look behind Nigel to see people whispering about this guy too. Even the Eagles are in shock. They have never been excited like this before. But something kept me thinking. Why did we suddenly get invited into the recruitment? I mean it was nice that we get to see this event with a special show for the first time.. but it's strange. Another thing.. Why was this Harry person put in the Hawks section? I was expecting that he would be qualified in the Eagles section without a doubt. What's on the Brigadier's and the Colonel's mind?

The cafeteria doors suddenly opened. Everybody stared as we see Harry walking in the room with his complete set of our uniform. The cafeteria suddenly became quiet. He stopped and stared for a minute then continued to get some food. Suddenly, whispers are back and more giggling from the girls are all the things I could here. Even from the Eagles section. Harry grabbed his tray of food and faced everyone.

"Watch, I'm gonna make him our best friend" Nigel stood up and drinks his water. I wanted to pull him back and stay away from attention but he's already walking away from our table. Nigel walks to Harry while holding his drink. Harry stared at him. I suddenly felt tense. From the corner, I saw Gamma walking towards Harry and swiftly puts his arm around Harry's neck and smiled to him. Nigel stopped his tracks then Harry looked at Gamma surprisingly.

"Hey there kid-" Gamma nods his head "-great show out there for the recruitment"

Everybody got back to their usual conversations when they saw Gamma talking to Harry. It's only natural if Harry gets to hang-out with Gamma's group. Harry's name is already famous around the academy. It's best when he's grouped with people like him. I looked at the Eagles. Some still stared. Some even laughed.

"Fucking hell of Gamma" I didn't realize Nigel got back to our table. He drank his last sip of water then looks back at Gamma. Nigel didn't say anything further about his brother but judging by the expression in his face, I bet he's saying all those curse words created by human kind that nobody should hear.

"What? Harry belongs to Gamma's group. He fits right into them. I think we shouldn't be surprised" I laughed a little to cheer Nigel up. He just stared at his plate. "Psh, c'mon man. I'm here. Do I suck ass soo much that you need someone powerful to fight for you?" I pat his shoulders to make him laugh with me but it didn't work. Why is Nigel suddenly so attached to Harry? Harry is cool and all but Nigel seems to be pissed just by not being his friend. Somebody suddenly sat in our table. He's just 1 seat away from me and Nigel.

It's Harry.

Um, what happened to Gamma and him? Why is he not sitting with Gamma's friends? I looked at Nigel and he's expression suddenly changed. He looks at me then grins. I laughed at him and signal him to be-friend Harry right away as he pleased. In an instant, Nigel moved away the seat between him and Harry. I did the same but with him facing in front of me.

"Hey" Nigel nods his head to Harry

Harry didn't speak.

"Uh, nice to meet you man. I'm Nigel. This is my buddy Drew." Nigel nods at me as I smiled. Harry looks up to see me and Nigel. He nods his head then goes back to eating. Me and Nigel both looked at each other. I decided to speak up after Nigel lost things to say.

"So Harry right? Where did you come from?" I leaned closer to him. He stared at me then stopped eating.

"Just outside" He focused on his food again.

 _Just outside?_ What kind of an answer is that? Nigel looks at me then back to Harry. I asked him again

"So how did the military find you?" Harry looks at me again. "They found me camping around this state. I didn't know I already reached the North state". He camped outside? For all I know, camping is strictly prohibited within the outside walls of the North. Only the government and some soldiers are allowed to go beyond. Why was Harry camping there?

"You camped right outside the North state?" Nigel spoke. I can tell that he's really amused. Harry just nods his head. This kid has a lot of weird mysterious history behind his name. I laughed to myself, sounds like some shitty love story where a mysterious bad boy enrolled in a school and falls in love with an innocent girl. But here's the thing. _There is no girl._ Or maybe it's Nigel..

"Well this is a nice chat. It's time to go to our favorite class" I rolled my eyes as I stood up with Nigel. Nigel laughs at me. "Trainer Grey?" I laugh with him then we looked at Harry to wait for him to stand up with us. "You coming with us Harry?" Nigel puts his hands on Harry's shoulder. Harry stared at Nigel then smiles.

"Sure"

\--

1:45PM  
Training Facility  
 _Drew_

Here we are in this shitty place again. Oh here is where I dripped my sweat off yesterday and got my legs soar from all the damn push-ups. I hate this place. Me, Nigel and Harry walked to the center. Nigel and me went to our respected lines to wait for Trainer Grey to enter the room. I looked up to see Harry staying still while looking around. Oh shit we forgot to orient him a while ago in the cafeteria! Trainer Grey walks in and we all saluted to him. Harry stares at me for help but I can't talk while I'm in my position. It's against the rules. Trainer Grey saw Harry standing in the middle of my row.

"At ease" We loosen our position. I swallowed hard. Trainer Grey walks to me and Harry. I hope Harry can do 50 push-ups today.. or even worse.. 100.

"Soldier what is your name?" Trainer Grey circled around Harry and stared at his uniform. He does these things every time someone is either late or new. But not new enough to know that standing between the assigned lines pisses Trainer Grey off.

"Harry"

"Harry.. I heard of that name. What brings you to this dreadful group?" Trainer Grey looks at us then laughs.

I swear I want to punch him. Maybe i'll let Harry teach me some of his moves and punch Trainer Grey. Harry told him everything then he smiles. He signaled us to sit down and brought Harry to the front. I stared at Ally. She doesn't look amused at all, probably because that's where she usually stands. I smiled a bit, i'm pretty much amused about this, then i looked back to Trainer Grey.

"Soldiers, here you have an outsider. Someone who we don't know off. Even me. All I know is that he has impressed the Brigadier General and the Colonel. Now I wonder, why would they both send an excellent student here in this pathetic group"

Trainer Grey pats Harry's back then points at Ally. "Now son, that girl over there is my excellent student. She has won over these-" Trainer Grey points at us "-sorry asses every day from every obstacles I've given to them... Would you be the one to beat her in today's competition?" Trainer Grey grins at Harry. Competition? I don't remember any competition assigned today? Today was supposed to be tracking right?

"My dear-" Trainer Grey asked Ally to stand up "-would you be so kind and let Harry see what we've been training for?" Ally stood up carefully and patted her legs and flexed her arms. She smiles to Trainer Grey

"It will be my pleasure sir"

Next thing you know, where at the tracking field. The usual obstacles are still there. The ropes, the guns, the jumps, the wheels. I saw Ally and Harry standing next to each other. Ally kept flexing her arms and legs. She stretches her legs further then goes up to stand straight. She looked at Harry and I think she's trying to check him out... Harry didn't even stare at her. He was focused on the field. He didn't even stretch his arms or legs. He just stood there.

"Soldiers! When I blow this whistle, **YOU WILL RUN! UNDERSTOOD?** "

" **SIR YES SIR** " Ally screamed and positioned herself quickly. Harry didn't say anything at all then positioned himself as well. I laughed. I'm starting to like him more. He's making Ally and Trainer Grey look dumb in front of everybody.

The moment Trainer Grey shot his gun above, Ally made a dash for it leaving Harry behind. Ally laughed and started jumping from one wheel to another. Harry is still stuck between 2 wheels. What is he doing? He's going to make a complete fool of himself. Next Ally dropped down and crawled until the end of the line then ran to the next obstacle. Harry just started with crawling until he's out then ran.. He's almost near Ally. He's slower than usual. This is not the person I saw from the auditorium. Everybody started whispering again. Nigel bumps me in the shoulder. Ally climbed herself on top of the wall and jumps down triumphantly and waves to us.

_What a show off_

Harry just slid off the rope and ran as near as Ally again. Next is the shooting range. Two Trainers gave them guns. Ally shot 4/5 targets. I looked at Harry, he shot 5/5 targets and it's in the target's hole. Ally looked back at Harry and slowed down a bit then fast again. This time Harry began running quickly until he reached Ally then dashed passed her. I literally let my jaw fall and I bet Ally did as well. The room became quiet and got tensed all of a sudden. I tightened my fist not because I'm mad but because I feel excited. Harry could beat Ally. Harry could actually beat this asshole Ally!

And he did.

Ally stopped and exhaled loudly. Harry exhaled too but not as much as Ally. Most of the girls ran to Ally then us boys to Harry. Harry was given pats on the shoulder. I can hear one saying "Damn Son!" I laughed and looked at Harry. He walks to me and smiled. I nod my head then smiled back. Nigel did a handshake with him and gave a bro hug. That's what Nigel calls it. To make it not sound gay.

Trainer Grey walks to our direction so we instantly move away to give space for him and Harry. He smiles and pats Harry's shoulder. He looks at him. "Son, you just beat our motherfucking best. Congratulations soldier. Walk with me and let's pin you a gold medal on you uniform."

 _A gold medal_. I really shouldn't be surprised by this point.

Nigel leans closer to me "Looks like somebody is bitter" I look back to him as he points at Ally. Ally didn't look great. She didn't like the idea of losing. She's been replaced.

\--

9:00pm  
The Bunks  
 _Drew_

Nigel swings his arms around me and Harry. He started a little joke then me and Nigel both laughed. Harry smiled as he looks around other bunks and felt his gold medal on his left shoulder. We stared at him.

"You beat Ally's ass man" Nigel nods his head to Harry and looks at the medal. A gold medal. He was the first student who got a gold medal besides Gamma and his group. After the competition, Trainer Grey started letting Harry stand next to him. Ally was instantly replaced from Trainer Grey's eyes. I hate to say this, I kind of feel bad for Ally. But hey, an asshole is an asshole.

"Nice running there Harry" I tapped Harry's shoulder to make him look at me. He nods and smiled back. I look around and see guys staring and nodding their heads to Harry. Harry was instantly respected by our batch ever since we saw his recruitment.

"Hey guys!" We turn around to see Gamma approaching us. Nigel loosen his arms around us so I waved my hand to Gamma. He smiled at me and pats Nigel's head again. And as usual, Nigel got pissed and brush Gamma's hand away. Gamma laughs at Nigel then stares at Harry. He didn't say anything but just nods his head and Harry did the same.

So they did become friends a while ago.

We started walking to our bunks with Gamma. Then we talked about how Gamma did an excellent job on his shooting range. Nigel cuts him and talks about how the Dove section are amazing with creating cures for the military. Me and Gamma looked at each other, Gamma gave a devious grin to Nigel.

"You like someone in that section right? What's her name again?" Nigel didn't speak but we can both see him blush. Even Harry started to laugh.

"It's none of your business Gam" Nigel looks away and focused on looking for other bunks. "Was it April? April Latinez?" I raised my eyebrow and teased Nigel more. He didn't speak and I laughed again.

"Dove section?" We all looked at Harry. Sometimes, I forgot that Harry is new in this academy and he was just found outside by the military. I always assumed that he knows how the academy works.

Gamma puts his hand onto Harry's shoulder. "It's a section where people makes potions/medicines that can cure other people quickly" Harry nods his head and looks away again. We all turn to our right to enter our bunks. Nigel called for Harry as they went in the room. I stayed and talked to Gamma.

"That new kid is something-"Gamma stared at Harry "-he has really impressed the Brigadier General and the colonel. Two of the highest ranking officers in the military" I looked at Harry then back to Gamma and shrug my shoulders. "Well he's a nice guy"

"Yeah he is. But be careful now" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow to Gamma. He always does this routine every night before we hit the lights off. He would usually go inside and tell Nigel to turn off his lamp and to not forget to call his mom. Nigel is a really lucky guy. He's brother always seems to watch him every now and then.

I also used to do this with Annie, my younger sister, back at home. At mornings, I'm the usual big brother who bullies her until our mom tells us to sleep before bed time. Once our mom tucks us to bed, I always sneak out of my room to go to Annie's room. I would give her food that we've been fighting about, toys that she wants to play from my room and then tuck her back to sleep. I really wish I can go back to my family and spend my life with them like a regular teenage kid... but rules are rules.

"You keep a close watch on Harry, Drew."

"Why?"

Yeah, I mean why would i? Harry could take care of himself perfectly. If he can take on 4 armored men, I bet he can take good care of his own.

"Don't get me wrong Drew. Harry is a really tough and sharp kid. But the way he said where he came from, just kept me thinking-"Gamma stared at Harry again then to me "-any person from the outside and can beat 4 people at once, has a lot of secrets to tell"

I didn't talk back to Gamma. Instead I brushed off about what he said and laughed. "He was just looking for some place to sleep". Gamma didn't even smiled. He leans closer to me and looked around to make sure people wouldn't hear him "Not the way I heard it"

I stared at Gamma then he left without saying a word. What does he mean by that? What does he know about Harry that me and Nigel don't? What did Gamma found out about him? I turn around and closed the door then stared at Harry. I observed him carefully. He doesn't look dangerous. He doesn't look like someone who could kill you while you're asleep. Why would Gamma think Harry could be some sniper in the night ready to kill you when you turn your back against him? Harry looks back to me as he spreads his comforter to his bed. I brushed off my thoughts. Harry couldn't be like that, can he?

I moved and fixed my bed as well. Our room is composed of 1 double decker where I sleep at the bottom and Nigel at the top and one bed beside the window where Harry is now sleeping on. I closed the light in our room, set our alarm to 5:00AM then drift off to sleep.

_Harry couldn't be someone like that.._

\--

1:00AM  
The Bunks  
 _Harry_

I opened my eyes and made sure that Drew and Nigel was sleeping. I learned so many things about this academy and their students. Hawks, Eagles and Doves. This academy is for future soldiers to battle in war. Kids at 15 years of age are forced to join this academy and be trained. I feel pity over people like Drew and Nigel. They seem to be chilled people but serious at times. I can't see them killing other soldiers in the future. But that's their problem. I have problems on my own.

I got up quietly from my bed, checking every time if I woke the guys. I put on my pants and a white sleeveless shirt. I approached the window and opened it carefully. Quickly, I got out of the window and jumped from one cracked wall to another until I reach the ground. I need to find the Brigadier in this place. I need answers from him. I need to know if he's really helping me find my sister. I looked around the buildings within the academy. Shit, I don't know where the Brigadier is even placed. Where is he even sleeping? I turn around to climb up one window and tried opening it, hoping to see if one soldier has a map of this place.

"Harry?"

SHIT! I let my grip lose and fell down to the ground. I opened my eyes carefully to see Drew staring at me. What is he- When did he got here?! I looked at our window and they were left opened. I swear I closed the windows and checked it twice. I looked at Drew again. Did he climb down when I was looking around the building?

"Are you alright?"

I don't really know what to say to him at this point. He lowers his hand and offered to help me get up. I took his offer and grabs his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't speak again. I can't let him know that I need to talk to the Brigadier. I can't let anyone know I'm secretly a human weapon for the military, I need some valid reason to tell him why am i here outside at 1:00am. I looked at Drew and hope for the best that he believes what i'm going to say.

"Just... just need to find the bathroom"

I'm in serious shit right now and that's all I could say? I looked around to pretend that I was really looking for the bathroom... in the woods... at the middle of the night... jumping from a damn window...

I looked back to Drew and he gave me his most serious look. What should I say? What should I do? I need to figure something out or else he'll find out that I'm in some secret mission. I opened my mouth to say something to him but nothing comes out. Suddenly, i heard something rustling in the woods not far from us. It felt like somebody is running really fast away from something. I looked at the direction and tried to figure out where that person is running away from. He/she must be running away from soldiers stationed at night. I need to follow that person. That person might bring me closer to where the Brigadier is stationed. I ignored Drew and started to run. I'm sorry Drew, i'll explain everything back at our bunks. 

"Wait!"

I hear Drew chasing after me. I focused on finding the person's tracks. Where could he/she be going? I look around again and guessed that he/she is going to this large building. I followed right away. I kept running fast to lose Drew from my tracks. This mysterious person could help me find the Brigadier and I can't let that slip away from me just because someone saw me.

"I said **_WAIT!_** "

I turn around, still running and saw Drew running as fast as me. Then he was right next to me and grabs my wrists and stops. I stopped myself from running and took a deep breath.

"Let go of me Drew!" I screamed

"No! What are you doing in the woods? Who are you chasing?!"

_This isn't the time._

"I need to go!" I tried to pull his grip away from my arm. But he won't budge. He's really strong for some reason. The rustling sound got closer and closer and stopped. I felt its presence. It's staring at us.. It's waiting for us to move... I instantly pull Drew behind me and wait for this creature to come out. Something came out from the shadows. It was fast and I think I saw it flying. Drew grips one of my arms tight as I try to shield him with my body.

"Well look-ie here"

Me and Drew opened our eyes to see a young lady staring at the both of us. Impossible... a girl? I look around to see if I can feel the presence of the creature a while ago. I can feel it...It's right in front of me... It's in this girl..


	4. A sacrifice for a sister

1:45AM  
Ferdinand Military ground  
_Drew_

What the fuck is going on?! Why is there a little girl in the middle of the grounds? She looks too young. She doesn't look 15. How come she's here by herself. There's soo many things that's happening that I can't process it all at once. For instance, why is Harry also in the ground in the middle of the night. This son of a bitch thought I would be fooled by his excuse to go to the bathroom.

_Who would fall for that lame ass excuse?_

I felt Harry's grip tightened on my wrist. I twitched a little but I'm actually scared at the same time. I gripped Harry's arm as the girl approaches us. Who is she? I observed her again. She started circling us until she reached my back. I felt goosebumps on my skin the moment I felt her breath behind my back. I look back to her. She gave me a grin and licked her lips. Suddenly, I was pulled by Harry to his side then he lets go of me to try and kick this girl using his knee. The girl dodged Harry in an instant. She was right above him then swooms herself to Harry's head by using her left foot. Harry caught the girl's leg and threw her to the ground, far away from us. Harry grabbed my hands and made me run with him.

I have so many things to ask. I kept thinking inside my head that this could all be a dream. I'm just sleeping in my bed and dreamt that Harry was mysterious so I dreamt him being mysterious.

_Who the fuck am I kidding?_

I ran with Harry. I know I have a lot of questions needed to be answered but my heart was pumping at a fast pace. I feel soo much adrenaline inside of me. I look back to where Harry threw the girl. I saw something rustle then Harry pulls me even more harder. He stopped running until we reached the academy's basement. We hid behind a dark wall and Harry signaled me to stay quiet. We waited for a few minutes until Harry turns around to see that the girl is gone. Harry turns around to face me. He's expression looked like he's ready to explain everything so I gave him questions.

_I don't even know where to start..._

I exhaled loudly "Who-who is that? And why... again... why are you in the middle of the _fucking night_?" I looked at him straight in the eyes to tell that I'm not in the mood for those lame ass excuses again. Harry took a deep breath and looks at me.

"I was... Look... I'm not who you think I am Drew.."

"Sure fucking hell you're not"

Harry looks away from me a second then looks back "I don't know how to start". I raised my eyebrow then took a deep breath "Well how about telling me who the _fuck you really are_?" Harry looks away then turns his back against the wall and sits down. He covered his head with his hands then looks at me. I just stared at him.

"You might want to sit down. This is a long one"

I sat down with him and he lets his hands fall down to his lap. He looks up then breathes.

"I was just a soldier like all of you here in this academy. Although, there was no such things as divisions in our military.. The only divisions we have are the ranking of grouped soldiers... I was already a lieutenant. I trained every day until every trainer was impressed with me. I was quite famous in the military because of my top grades in both physical and mental tests. I was proud. I provided enough food and money for my family... Although, I couldn't take all the credit in providing such wealth. I have a younger sister. Her name was Sarah. She was a medical in trainee. She was also famous by curing and caring for a lot of our men back at our state. We soldiers, saluted to her intelligence and bravery. Everybody loved her. Together, we're like the invisible siblings. Atleast, that's what the General called us. Me and Sarah loved being in the military. We protected and cured our people..."

"Until one day... it was the middle of the night. My friend roger, woke me and told me that Sarah was banished. No reports have been stated from our government. It just said that she was banished due to unhuman experiments... That was the only information listed in our bulletins. I got up and quickly find Sarah in her room... She was gone...all her things, clothes, shoes, medical equipment were gone...I got mad... i felt every muscle in my body shivering... I couldn't think straight...it's like I really want to murder our Fuhrer... I moved right away and head to the government's building... The soldiers stationed at the building point their guns to me when they saw me holding one soldier on my hand and pulled him with me while I walked. They hesitated to shoot but they had no choice so they shot their guns at me. I dropped the soldier in the ground and kicked and punch every soldier who got in my way... I opened the doors to the Fuhrer's office. There, I saw him with his fingers intertwined together on the table. He turned to face me like nothing happened. Like he didn't know what could've made me burst into his doors at the middle of the night with his men lying on the ground... I didn't know what to say... all I know is that I want to shout and kill the fuhrer in an instant..."

_"Why did you do it?!"_

"The Fuhrer stood carefully and approached me. He stared and smiled. I really wanted to kill him with a knife hid in my boots..."

_"Your sister made an horrible experiment that's deeply prohibited"_

_**"YOU'RE WRONG. MY SISTER WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING!"** _

".....The Fuhrer turned away from me and walked to this curtain. All I saw was a huge silhouette of something popping out of something. The Fuhrer opened the curtains and my eyes saw something horrible... I don't know what it's called... It has legs coming out of its stomach... Eyes were popping out of its hands... His flesh was drenched with blood... My whole body froze as I saw the creature... it's something that you can only see in nightmares... and now I see it right in front of me..."

_"It's called a chimera"_

"I looked at the Fuhrer. He's expression changed... he gave me a serious look then approached me..."

_"Your sister made **THIS**!"_

"I couldn't move... I couldn't talk even though I want to protest... instead I walked back in horror... catching a glimpse of the creature... I looked away and started running but more of his men stopped and threw me to the ground like I was some pest they want to meddle with... I didn't move my body... I didn't know what to do..."

"Next thing I know, I woke up to a chair that chained my hands and feet. I was faced in trial with all the high ranking officers looking below me. They all looked at me like I did something sinister to the military... I started to budge my hands and feet but they we're locked in tight with metal ropes... So I faced them instead. The judge told everybody what happened with me and the fuhrer... He told them that I was about to murder the Fuhrer... it was true but I didn't do it... I was out of my mind... but I didn't talk back to them... I felt like nobody would listen to my side of the story... but I have to know where did they sent my sister... she... she wouldn't make such a monster... she was only my baby sister..."

_"Where is Sarah?"_

"The judge looked at me then he just brushed off what I asked"

_"I DESERVE TO KNOW WHERE MY SISTER WAS SENT!"_

"Your sister was banished from creating the most prohibited experiment of all. A chimera..."

"Huh... like I didn't know that already..."

_"Lieutenant Styles... from now on, you are hereby banished from our state due to attacking our Fuhrer and killing all of our most valueable men. You are no longer a lieutenant-"_

_**"I DIDN'T KILL YOUR MEN!"** _

_"Lieutenant Styles!"_

"From the corner I saw my most trusted Trainer. The one who always accompanies me in my training... who I share meals with... who became my friend... and now he sat there like I was his most wanted criminal... He shouted at me to behave myself. I felt my whole life dropping in an instant as I looked around to see people giving me a disgusted look... those feeling of pride and glory... vanished..."

I stared at Harry. His expression looked like he lost his world... He was just looking for his sister...

"And now-" Harry turned to face me and smiles "-here I am in this academy... only used to become a human weapon to kill soldiers in south.."

A human weapon? _Maybe that's why he was recruited_. I decided to ask him another question.

"Who made you a human weapon?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and laughed "This man called the Brigadier General"

The Brigadier? Why would he...

Harry puts his arms on my shoulder then stared at my eyes.

"There are things in the military and the government that you don't know about Drew"


	5. Revelations

7:00AM  
Training grounds  
 _Drew_

A lot of things happened last night. I don't even know where the fuck do i start. I knew things that I shouldn't know. I kept erasing my train of thoughts as I jog along with my class for our usual morning routine. Harry was already in front of our group. _There's a lot of things in the military and government that you don't know about Drew._ So he was once a lieutenant in his side of the state. I didn't even know there was another state to begin with. I only know about the North and South.. Unless that's what the military taught us... Are the things Harry mentioned last night were true? I looked up to see the colonel and his 3 men behind him. What are they hiding from us to begin with? I mean I knew that the military and the government are really hiding something from us to begin with. That's where I blame them for having such a corrupt state. But I didn't know there was this chimeras and shit.

The girl last night was a chimera. That's what Harry mentioned to me last night. I remember her exact appearance as she smirked and licked her lips. Her eyes we're a shade of dark red. Her clothes had holes in them. Her nails were long and sharp. At first I thought that she was from the unfortunates but who would have dark red eyes in this state? And why would she be in the military grounds without any soldiers knowing? The image still haunts the shit out of me. I look back to our tracks and kept following the class. I don't think the whole class know about these chimeras. Should I even warn them about it? Should I tell our trainers? I shook my head. I don't think I should tell the trainers. They might be in this damn operation as well.

I can't get this fucking information out of my head..

"Hey" Nigel called me to lose my train of thoughts. Nigel smiled at me so I smiled back. I should atleast tell Nigel about what happened last night. He is the only one who believes that the military is hiding something.

"Nigel... I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

I looked around our class then to the colonel. He kept a close watch on us. I think this isn't the right place to tell Nigel everything.

"Nothing. Let's just talk later"

Nigel let out a small laugh "You seemed serious ever since we woke up. What's on your head man?"

I look back to him and shaked my head. Nigel shrugged his shoulders and kept on jogging. Was I this obvious to him? Well he is my best friend... I bet he knows me more than myself.

\--

12:00PM  
Cafeteria  
 _Drew_

Chimeras... the girl... the east state. No matter what I fucking do, I can't get this out of my head! I look around to see Nigel approaching our table with his tray of food. I didn't even get my own food yet. I just got some kind of juice from the lunch lady. I don't even know what the hell is this juice. I wasn't in the mood to eat ever since last night. Nigel sat down and offered me his piece of bread. I didn't take his offer but drank my juice instead. It tastes bitter but I'll take it.

"You haven't eaten since morning Drew. I mean, the food sucks ass but you have to get some meat in your body" Nigel nods at me then looks at my arms then ate his piece of bread. I just shook my head and smiled.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat"

"So what? You're just going to starve to death?-" Nigel looks to me again with his eyebrows raised "-what's up in your head man?"

"I-" From the corner, I saw Harry bringing his tray of food to our table. He's got the expensive food and I bet some of those was snuck out from the Eagles section. _Maybe the eagles section gave it to him instead._

"Here. I got this for you" Harry sat down and gave me another plate of food. It has beef steak with mash potatoes in it. This has got to be the best food that I ever seen. I look up to see Harry again. He continued biting without looking at me. "You need to eat". I just stared at him then look at the food.

"That came from one of the girls in the Eagles section. I have too much to eat. That's yours"

"Yeah buddy-" Nigel wraps his arms around Harry and smiles "-me and Harry here are worried for you". I let out a little laugh as I saw Harry ignoring Nigel's approach to him. Harry looks at me then nods. I froze then look at Nigel again. I look around again to see that there we're no more soldiers near us. I leaned closer to Nigel and Harry.

"Nigel. There's something I really need to tell you"

Nigel stopped budging Harry's neck from his arms then leans closer. He stops smiling then stares at me. He instantly knew that I was going to tell him something serious. I took a deep breath. Harry looked around again then nods his head.

"Something is up with the military... And Harry-" I looked at Harry "-Isn't who you think he is"

\--

2:45PM  
Room F-1 class 2  
 _Drew_

I told Nigel everything. It was hard at the beginning especially when I told him that I climbed out of a window to find Harry in the woods. After I told him about Harry and his past, he kept on judging Harry then started feeling sorry for him. I can tell that Harry was nervous when I told Nigel about him being used as a human weapon to the south. But Nigel let out a laugh and patted Harry's shoulder. I smiled at him.

_"Him? A human weapon? Wow. No wonder why you're strong. Glad to have you on our team buddy"_

I also told him about the chimeras and the girl. He's reaction was expressionless. He doesn't know what to say about it. All he said was

_"The government and the military is full of shit. I wouldn't be surprised If there was a zombie apocalypse right outside North"_

" **Soldier!** " I look up to see Lieutenant Mira. The only woman in the higher ranks. She also came from the Eagles. She was smart, strong, and independent. She doesn't use any weapon but her engraved sword from her family's heritage. She was strong enough not to depend on guns and machines.

"Stop day dreaming and focus on today's lesson!"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted to her then focused back on the LCD screen. We we're talking about American history and how it looked like back in 1999-2015. There was still war in those past years but after that, everything was beautiful. Kids in my age used to hang-out with their friends and can actually go to a club or watch movies. I envy them soo much. I was already born when the war started to rise between the North and South. I never knew what it felt like going out and asking your girlfriend to a date. After that, we study about how we're going to utilize strategies from the military in the past and use it against the south. That's what we're taught every day.

_There's a lot of things in the military and government that you don't know about Drew..._

My hands started to fiddle once I remember those exact words. I looked at Harry. He was seated 2 seats away from my left and Nigel was sitting in front of me. Lieutenant Mira left the class for a bit. You would assume that we would start making noise and throw paper like a regular class would but hey, we're in this damn military school. We still sat and avoid making unnecessary noise that would piss Lieutenant Mira. I looked below. I had a piece of paper and a pen on my desk. I looked up to see the clock

3:15PM

I shredded my piece of paper quietly. Some noticed and stared at me while I fold the paper into 4 parts. I opened the paper and started writing.

_Nigel,_

_I can't get this chimeras and military shit out of my head. I'm going to go up there and see what I can find out. I can't stay quiet anymore. I need **ANSWERS**. I need to know what are the military's true objectives._

I fold the paper in 4 parts again. I looked at the front to check if Lieutenant Mira is in the classroom. She isn't here yet. I passed the paper under our table and tapped Nigel's hands with it. Nigel noticed and grabbed the paper. I got back to my position then kept looking if Lieutenant comes back. Suddenly, I felt the paper on my lap so I grabbed it and opened.

_You need an excuse to go there. I'll help you out. Just wait for my signal_

I instantly crumpled the paper in my hands and wait for some signal that Nigel will bring me. Lieutenant Mira came in and stares at us to see if we're behaved. She turns to our whiteboard and started writing some notes.

"Hey, what's your problem **_DREW?!_** "

Nigel stood up quickly and stares at me. He gave me a serious look. I stared at him then looked at Lieutenant Mira. She stares to the both of us and tightened her whip. I see... When you misbehave in her class, you are sent to the upper floor to meet some disciplinary officers. The floor that contains all information about the history of the army. _It's in that floor_. I stood up and shove Nigel from his desk. Harry budged a little but kept a close watch on us.

"You're too _fucking tall_. Move your big head out of my sight or I'll **SHOOT IT**!"

I pushed Nigel again then he pushed me back. The class started to get out of their seats. Boys started shouting then girls ran to Lieutenant Mira. I look behind as Nigel pushed me to look away. Harry pretended that he didn't know what was going on. He's stood still. He looked around to see if Lieutenant Mira will do something.

" **SOLDIERS. HAULT. YOU ARE NEGLECTING YOUR COMMANDERS ORDERS**!" Nigel and me kept ignoring her.

" **I SAID _FUCKING_ HAULT OR I'LL SLICE THOSE HANDS OF YOURS**!" Lieutenant Mira whipped the ground to where we're standing. She tightened her fists and shown her sword. I suddenly felt sweat on my back then goosebumps on my skin. She approached me and Nigel then points her sword at us. Everybody got quiet. Harry was prepared to move.

"Let him go Gallagher" She points her sword at Nigel's abdomen so he loosens his grip on my neck then let's go. Lieutenant Mira stares at me next. I swallowed hard. She approached me and stared into my eyes. She didn't say anything to me then she turned away and walks to the front of the room.

" **MEN!** -" Suddenly, two men barged in our classroom and grabbed me and Nigel until we're lying on the ground "-Get those two to the discipline office **_IMMEDIATELY_** " They saluted to Lieutenant Mira. One held both of my hands while the other held Nigel's neck and twisted his arms to his back. They both pushed me and Nigel out of the class. I looked behind me. Harry kept on watching but he knows not to move yet. I nod my head to him as he nods back. I stared at Lieutenant Mira. Her eyes were fixed on me. She looks away then commands the class to sit down.

\--

3:40PM  
12th floor. Disciplinary office  
 _Drew_

The soldiers shoved me and Nigel, facing the wall. They tied rope around our hands then left. They didn't say anything after. Huh, weird... usually they scold people like us. I looked at Nigel then he grins. He looks around then crouched down to get his knife by using his teeth hidden on the side of his boots. I turn around to let him cut my rope first then I did the same to him.

"So this is how it feels like to be cool kids" Nigel laughs and pats my shoulders. I laughed with him and brushed his hands away. "You pushed me too hard man" Nigel just laughed even more. I started looking around to see where they kept the documents hidden. Rm 1207. It's only 4 doors away. I signaled Nigel to follow me as we both approach the room. We both looked around to check if nobody is near. One lady was holding a pen and notebook as she walks along the hallway. We instantly hid behind medium sized cabinet. I looked up to see that the lady went inside the disciplinary office. She must've had our names in her notebook to be sent to the officers inside. I looked back to Nigel and told him to follow me right away. We approached Rm 1207 but to our luck, the fucking door is locked. I turn around to see Nigel.

"The door is locked"

"Well of course Sherlock. Hidden documents are in there. They wouldn't just leave the door open" I turn away from Nigel then got out a small card from my pocket. Lucky that the military taught us how to sneak in rooms by using techniques to open doors. While turning the knob on the door, I pushed the card In between and listen carefully until It opens.

And it did.

I open the door slowly and peak to check if nobody was inside. There was nobody. Quickly, me and Nigel got in and locked the door. The room was full of filing cabinets with locks on them. I told Nigel to look for any key that he can find. We found 4 keys. We opened each drawer to see a bunch of folders with the name "1998, 2014, 2018" until they reached the present year. I grabbed one folder as well as Nigel. Nigel was holding the year 2015 while I'm holding 2021. We both looked at each other. Nigel opens his folder first.

"What the _actual fuck_ " I looked at the paper in his hand. We find the year Ferdinand Military Academy was made. There were two people shaking their hands with each other. The person to the right is the General and the person who is shaking his hands with is... _the Fuhrer._

_Fuhrer Ferdinand Expression. 2015_

He was about to cut the rope for the academy's opening. Soldiers we're at the back striking their usual pose. I cringe. They all looked proud to be in the military. They didn't know what the government and the military is hiding from them. Nigel turn the page again to see another picture with the Fuhrer and a soldier who just graduated.

_Olivier Jay Watson. June 2016. Dove section_

So that's Olivier. Her hair was short and she wore a pair of glasses. She smiled as she was shaking her hands with the General while receiving a diploma from the Fuhrer. From the corner I saw the colonel standing beside some soldiers. Lieutenant Mira and Professor Anna was standing beside him. They look expressionless. They just stared at Olivier and the Fuhrer...

No information about the chimeras yet...

I turn to see the folder that I'm holding. 2021. 4 years before the present year. This should atleast give information about the war outside the military. My eyes focused on a picture with the Fuhrer and group of men behind him. I observed them carefully. They have a different set of uniform than us. They're suit was camouflaged with the color of sand. They have white marks across their cheeks. The group of men was divided into two. The first was holding swords and shields. The second was holding archery equipment.

_Fuhrer Ferdinand Expression and Hunters. September 2021._

My eyes widened. Hunters? Who are these hunters? Why haven't I heard of their group before? Were they even from the military? No. All I know is that ever since the academy opened, they we're only three sections. Eagles, Doves and the Hawks. Where did this Hunters came from?

"Hunters? Who the hell are they?" Nigel points at the picture then looks at me. I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly have no idea. I look back to him "I think they we're meant to be kept a secret from the people in the North. That's why we know nothing about them."

"Why would they be kept a secret?"

Hunters... They're called hunters for a reason. They hunt for something that they need. I stared at the Fuhrer. Or what the government needs. What would the government need to form a group of hunters to hunt? And more importantly, what are they hunting? Chimeras... I think there's no other option. Maybe that's why we didn't know that Chimeras existed because hunters kill them. Plus, Hunters are also kept a secret from us. But why would the government keep information like these from us? Wouldn't it be better for them to tell us and help them fight the chimeras also?

We suddenly heard a huge explosion outside from the building. Nigel and me both stood up quickly. We looked around to see soldiers approaching our door. I got down and pulled Nigel with me. My heart started to pump in a fast pace. Sweat started to drip on my forehead. We listened carefully for the soldiers' feet coming near the room. I felt Nigel's body tensed when we both hear another explosion. I put my hand on his shoulder to make him breath carefully. I decided to look up slowly and see a group of soldiers going in the opposite direction. I loosen my grip on Nigel's shoulders and let out a breath. Nigel did the same.

"We need to get out here"

I signaled him to follow me again until we reached the door and closed it behind us. We started to run as fast as we could. The bombing got louder by the minute. We started to hear guns and screams of people. The bell echoed in the halls of the academy. It means that all soldiers are ordered to stay in their bunks until notified. Me and Nigel ran with our section. Nobody seemed to notice that we didn't get escorted back by the men of Lieutenant Mira. They we're all nervous. We suddenly saw Harry running from the opposite side of the bunks. I held Harry's wrist and stopped. Nigel stopped as well.

"Where are you going?" I tightened my grip on Harry's wrist.

"Where else?" Harry brushed my hand away and started running. I followed right behind him but Nigel stopped me by grabbing my right arm.

"Where the fuck do _you_ think you're going Drew? Bunk's this way!" Nigel points behind him as he pulls me harder. "Let go Nigel! I _need_ to follow Harry!" Nigel didn't listen and still pulls my hand. I didn't dare to move. "Drew, we're in the middle of a drill here. And Harry-" Nigel leaned closer "-He's dangerous". I stared at Nigel. Nigel is right. Harry is used as a human weapon for the army. But I can't just sit around and wait for something to happen. I leaned closer to Nigel. "This could help me solve the case. This could help me find the answers in my head."

Nigel raised his eyebrow. He lets go of my wrist and crossed his arms. "By how? Meeting the Brigadier with Harry? How is that going to help you?" I turn around to the direction where Harry ran off. "I don't really know Nigel... but somehow, my mind keeps on bugging me that I need to follow Harry. This could only be my last chance-" I looked at Nigel "-I need to go man..."

"You're not going anywhere..."

"Nigel-"

"Not without me"

I stared at Nigel again then he nods and smiled. He suddenly walks in front of me then stops. "Well? We need to catch up to him. Harry's a fast motherfucker" I smiled back to him then we both run to catch up with Harry.

\--

4:30PM  
Academy Halls  
 _Harry_

I passed to many students along the way. I even went in the Eagles section but they didn't seem to notice that I passed them by. Everybody was running to their bunks. I saw the Eagles' bunks and it has more space and more cleaned beds other than the ones we have at the Hawks. Why would the military treat the Eagles with such honor? From what I heard, Eagles are the most capable soldiers to be used in the war. But I don't think it's necessary for them to have all these fancy things other than the Hawks. We don't even have these kinds of division in our state. Everybody is treated equally.

I focused on every door that I passed. Hoping to see if I can see a slight of clue to where the Brigadier is. There was no luck. Where the fuck could the Brigadier be?

"Harry!" I turned around to see Drew and Nigel running towards me. I stopped my tracks and turn to face them. They stopped as well then they catch their breath. Nigel pats my shoulder as he pants.

"Damn man, you sure run fast... What are.. you... some kind of bullet train...?"

I tightened my fist and pushed Nigel carefully then I stared at Drew. "Why did you follow me? You know this will give you more risks." Drew approaches me then stared back. "We knew something about the military and the government. And this could be our chance to find out more about them"

I close my eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't you know what's going to happen here? Once the Brigadier sees you with me, he might kill you both. No, he will kill you both. Understand?" I didn't dare look away from Drew so he knows that what I said might become true. Drew didn't even move an inch. He stared at me with his eyes fixed on me. He seemed too determined. Like he can't take no for an answer. I looked at Nigel and he did the same.

I let out a small laugh. "Whatever happens to you, it won't be my fault" Nigel and Drew nods their heads to me. "Lieutenant-" Drew suddenly spoke. I froze and stare at him. It's been a while since I've been called a Lieutenant. "-with all due respect, we tend to go on with or without your advice. We won't get in your way. You need to save your sister and we need to help our fellow soldiers." Drew looks behind him then back to me "I want to see what the military will do to our people... and I will do everything it takes to save them from the military and the government."

Drew still stared at me with his determined eyes. Nigel stares at Drew then looks at me. I took a deep breath again then nod my head.

"Then we have to hurry" We continued to run to the direction I'm heading. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards our direction. I stopped both Nigel and Drew. I look around to find something to hide with quickly. But there's none. The footsteps come closer by the second. Nigel and Drew both noticed and grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do we go?" Drew walks in front of me then stares to the direction were we heard the footsteps. I look up to see no vents to climb up. I turn to my right and the door was suddenly opened. I hesitated to go in and tell Nigel and Drew. The shadow appeared in our sight. There's no choice.

"Quickly!"

I grabbed Drew and Nigel's arms and pulled them in the opened room. I closed the door gently and tell them to sit quietly. My back is against the wall. My body froze for a second but I listened to the person coming in our way. It's.... a woman... A woman. I gently lift my head to the window planted on the wall. It's Lieutenant Mira. She isn't even running. Her men were walking beside her. They're also not running. Gunshots suddenly burst from below us yet the soldiers beside her didn't even budge... What is happening? Why are the not running like the others?

Lieutenant Mira stops herself and told her men to hault. She didn't turn around but she looks at our door from the corner of her eye. I quickly got down and stop myself from breathing too hard. I listened for footsteps again. They continued walking. I let out my breath as well as Nigel and Drew.

"Hey"

We all turn around to see a person in the shadows. We instantly got up but Drew stopped.

"Colonel?" Drew whispered. I widened my eyes. It's the colonel... the man that the Brigadier was sitting next to him. I didn't say anything yet. Nigel was also shocked.

"Hi" The colonel smiled to us. I instantly grabbed Drew and Nigel's wrist and walked towards the door. "Wait! I need to tell you something. I saved your lives from that scary woman. I know where you're headed!" I stopped my tracks and loosen my grip on Nigel and Drew's hands. Drew brushed his hands off mine.

"What are you talking about?" Drew approaches the colonel as he sits down carefully to meet his gaze. I didn't try to move as well as Nigel.

"Shit... the colonel? What are you doing here colonel?" Nigel instantly saluted to the colonel as the colonel nods his head. Drew didn't even dare to move. I approach them both and continue to stand up. The colonel looks at me and smiles. "Look, there's no time. I know where you're headed. I can give you directions."

"How do you know where we headed?" I stared at him then tightened my fists. The colonel looks down and smiles to himself. "Because I heard you we're going to save the people... and I plan to help you out. I also heard you we're going to the Brigadiers office-" He puts out a paper and pen and writes the direction "-here. Follow that direction. That's where the Brigadier is stationed." I grabbed the piece of paper and studied the directions to the Brigadier. I look back to the Colonel and nod my head. He nods back and smiles.

"Go"

I turn around and called Drew and Nigel. "Let's go" Nigel walks behind me but Drew stood still. I turn around to face him but his eyes we're fixed on the colonel. I grabbed his shoulders. "We need to go Drew. Time's wasting" The colonel stares at Drew then stands up and walks nods his head to Drew. "We have to go man" Nigel stood beside Drew. He hesitated to turn around but he has no choice. Time is really wasting.

"I'll explain everything once we're out of this mess" The colonel waves his hands in the air and crosses his hands. I pulled Drew by his shoulders then he started running with us.


End file.
